The Duelist Advent Hype!
by AoLady
Summary: Series : Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Characters : mainly Durbe, Nasch, Merag, Haruto Tenjo, Kaito Tenjo. others include Dr. Faker, Tron, Thomas Arclight, Mizael, Vector, Gilag, Ponta, Fuuya, Gauche, Droite, Yuma Pairings : Tomoshipping! But also A bit Galaxymastershipping and Mentorshipping, mentioned by some characters. Prompt : The Duelist Advent is now available in Heartland City!


Today, the Duelist Advent is released in Heartland City. Many people bought the booster, including the Barians.  
>A gray-haired boy in white-and-blue uniform runs in the academy corridor, and he almost hit the student council.<br>"Ouch! Durbe, what happened?" Rio asks the glasses boy.  
>"Ah! Merag!" he replies, quickly called her 'Rio' after she glared at him. "Where is Nasch?"<br>"Nasch?" Merag asks. "He's in the classroom… What happened, Durbe? It's unusual seeing you runs in the corridor…"  
>Durbe shows the cards he just got from the booster and Merag looks totally understand.<br>"Congrats, Durbe~" she smiles as he runs to Nasch's class.

"Nasch! Na-"  
>The purple-haired boy glares at Durbe as he dashed to his classroom. He is talking with Gilag, with Ponta is eating Gilag's snack.<br>"I mean Ryoga! Ryoga, look at these!" Durbe puts the cards he just bought on Nasch's desk, causing Ponta to runs to Gilag's shoulders, pouting to Durbe.  
>"Oooh!" Gilag looks at the cards Durbe put on Nasch's desk.<br>"Yeah, then?" Nasch asks.  
>"But Nasch~ these are new supports for Holy Lightnings~!" Durbe replies.<br>"Ahhh, I see… Congrats, Durbe~"  
>Durbe smiles brightly, a smile that Nasch hasn't see for a long time. And he replies Durbe's smile with a sigh, then smiles back.<p>

Two days later, A young boy just bought the booster and looks surprised with the card he just got.  
>"Haruto!"<br>A boy in red vest approaches the young boy. "Ah, you bought the Duelist Advent too! did you get a good card?"  
>Haruto smiles and nods.<br>"Oh yeah! I have something for you! Here!" Yuma passes a card to Haruto. The very same card Haruto just got from the booster he bought  
>"Thanks Yuma! But I already have it~"<br>"It's okay~! Collect some copies of it, and show them to him! It will be fun~!"  
>"Okay~!" Haruto smiles and says goodbye to Yuma, as he has to go back to home.<p>

In his halfway to his home, he meets Thomas and Fuuya.  
>"Oh, Haruto! How are you?" Fuuya asks.<br>"Fine, thank you~" Haruto answers.  
>"Oh right, I have a card for you. Look! Isn't it cool?" Fuuya shows a card to the little boy.<br>"I have that too," Thomas replies. "Here you are, Haruto. I don't need this. I bought the Duelist Advent for Marshalling Field to beat Michael and I feel irritated everytime I see this card. You can have this instead."  
>"Thank you, Robin-san, Thomas-san~!"<br>Fuuya smiles to Haruto.  
>"It's okay, since I gave aniki a copy so he won't miss his waifu if he's away… you know, they are so lovey-dovey. Your aniki and my aniki." Thomas replies.<p>

"Haruto~!" This time, a girl's voice calling him.  
>"Rio-san!" he looks at the blue-haired girl walking towards him with his twin brother, who looks upset, and an orange-haired boy, who looks totally cheerful.<br>"Ah, are you collecting that card? I have a copy for you. Durbe gave me since he only aimed to collect all the Holy Lightnings but I can't use this in my deck." Rio gives the card to Haruto, who smiles and thank her.  
>"You're welcome, Haruto~ I think it's better than bring it to home… Mizael will rip the card because he is jealous with the art. He wants to cosplay as Tachyon Dragon too, he said."<br>"But Meragu~" Vector says. "I saw that card on Mizael's desk~ framed beautifully and put carefully on his desk~"  
>"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH? Really?" Rio shocked.<br>"I saw that too, that's why he bought a frame two days ago." Ryoga confirms.  
>"What a tsundere." Rio sighs.<p>

Right after he enters his house, Gauche and Droite are there, near the door.  
>"Haruto! How do you do?" Droite asks.<br>"I'm fine, Droite-neesan, are you looking for Father?"  
>"Yes, but they are quite busy now so we're waiting here," Gauche answers. "Hey Haruto, you can have this card. Show it to your brother and see his reaction. It will be fun!" The muscular young man passes a card to the little boy.<br>"Thank you, Gauche-niisan!" Haruto smiles brightly. Maybe he will keep all of the cards in a box and place it near his bed.

Haruto enters the lab and almost bumps into his father.  
>"Haruto, what happened?" Faker asks.<br>"I want to see Nii-san~! Look what I got from the latest booster, Father!"  
>Faker looks at the card Haruto showed to him and surprised.<br>"And then, Yuma, Robin-san, Thomas-san, Rio-san, and Gauche-niisan gave me these too!"  
>"But those are too many… aren't it?"<br>"It's okay~! I will keep them in a box near my bed so I won't feel distant with Nii-san!"  
>"Haruto, how about I give you one more copy of that card?" A masked boy… okay, a masked man in green attire walks to him, showing him another copy of the card.<br>"Eh? Is it okay, Uncle Byron?" Haruto asks.  
>"I won't mind, I want to give this to Chris but I'm sure Thomas did it first. And I see you like this card, are you not?"<br>"Yes~!" Haruto takes the card from Tron. "Thank you very much, Uncle Byron~!"  
>And he dashed into his brother.<p>

"Ah, Haruto-sama!" Orbital greets him as he enters Kaito's room.  
>"Haruto, what happened?" Kaito asks his baby brother as Haruto pants.<br>"Nii-san, look! I bought the Duelist Advent booster pack and I got this! Then Yuma, Robin-san, Thomas-san, Rio-san, Gauche-niisan, and Uncle Byron gave me these too!"  
>Haruto shows his cards to Kaito.<br>"What card, Haru- eh?"  
>Kaito shocked upon seeing a figure who looks <em>totally like him<em>, but in Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon costume in the card. He points at the card, and looks at his baby brother, who is smiling brightly as he is totally out of words.  
>"Look, Nii-san~ this card looks like Nii-san, right? This is so cool! I really like it~!"<br>Kaito still out of words. Now he knows why Mizael looks distempered yesterday when they met in Heartland Academy and how Chris smirks upon he saw him in the lab. But seeing Haruto's cheerful face, he can only nod and said that he likes it too.


End file.
